


Awake Now

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [247]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Comatose Tony Stark, Conversations, F/M, Hospitalized Tony Stark, Hospitals, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Missing Limb, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, POV Pepper Potts, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Lives, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After the second snap, Tony wakes up in a hospital bed with his wife there.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: In So Few Words [247]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Awake Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Answering a prompt from **Dreamin** ( _25\. “I could really eat something.” Pepperony_ ).

“I could really eat something.”

Pepper stirred, her body aching from sleeping at the unusual angle next to Tony’s hospital bed. Happy was keeping the stream of visitors low since Tony had been comatose ever since he snapped his fingers while wearing the Infinity Gauntlet. She knew everyone was waiting with bated breath for him to wake up…

...and so, of course, he woke up and said the most Tony thing ever, but God, it was wonderful to hear his voice.

“Burger King, Five Guys or In & Out?” she asked, lifting her head up.

“You know me well, Pep,” he replied with a grin, his voice rough from disuse. “Could we start with a soda?”

“Let’s try water first,” she said. She knew she looked horrible; her eyes were probably red and puffy, she hadn’t washed her hair in days and she could stand to get a shower, but she knew Tony wouldn’t care. She got up, stretching a bit before she moved to where the pitcher of water was. She poured him a cup, found a straw and carried it over to him, holding it so he could use the straw.

“Not environmentally good, the straw,” he said, cracking a slight smile.

“Well, it’s needed because you’ve been out for two weeks. I doubt you can hold the glass with...”

“Yeah, I noticed I was missing an appendage,” he said quietly. “But we won, right?”

“We won,” she said with a nod. “And we got everyone back. Peter, he’s been in here with Morgan to wait for you to wake up.”

“Where’s my other girl?” he asked before taking a sip of the water.

“At the cabin with Happy. But I should call them, let them know the good news so we can have some time alone before the adoring crowds come. You are a hero, after all.”

“I’m only a hero as much as the others,” he said modestly.

“Yes, well, to me you’re even more than a hero. You’re my husband and I’m glad you’re awake.”

“And you’re my life, my wife, and I love you so damn much.”

“I love you too, Tony.”


End file.
